


Iceberg Minific Collection

by lewdnepvasilias_exe



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, low effort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe
Summary: Writing stuff that isn't smut today. Here's where I'll be dumping half-baked minifics about my favorite pairing in the show, Iceberg. Most of these will be based off of art pieces cause in r/RWBY there's a fun thing some of us (me included) like to do where we add minifics in the comments to go with an art piece, so I'll be crediting and sourcing artists.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Shhh...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this piece by 21as on DeviantArt: https://www.deviantart.com/21as/art/Neptune-X-Weiss-474346685

It was a fine morning on the Vytal Festival fairgrounds. The first match of the day was going to start in about one hour. Team RWBY was strolling around, exploring all the different stands and booths. Weiss in particular was admiring the blue-haired beauty at a stand not too far away from her. 

"So... it seem's you're still interested in Neptune, aren't you?" asked her teammate Yang Xiao Long.

"What do you mean by ' _still_ interested'?!"

"Didn't he hit on Team NDGO right in front of everyone yesterday?"

"Yeah... So what? I don't know him all that well yet, but I DO know that he probably was NOT trying to make me feel bad."

"Then why'd you yell at NDGO to 'break his stupid face'?"

"...quiet. If I was angry about it earlier, I got over it now."

Yang smirked. "But how do we know he's still interested in you~? He hasn't come over to you to flirt today."

"Ugh, don't jump to conclusions Yang."

"Well, there's only one way to find out... go talk to him, or maybe... why don'tcha try asking him out~?" Yang gave Weiss a smug look.

"Oh... uh, I don't know about that..."

"Shouldn't be too difficult for you. You asked him to the dance, didn't you?"

"And then he turned her down," interjected Ruby.

"Hey, quiet. I'm trying to encourage her here,"

"Well, you can stop trying, it worked. I'm... I'm gonna try asking him out. I'm gonna ask him out!" said Weiss.

"Great! Go gettem!"

Weiss inhaled deeply... and headed towards the handsome boy she'd set her heart on. 

Neptune Vasilias leaned against one of the stands, chatting with his best friend and team leader Sun Wukong. 

“Neptune!”

Neptune turned around to see Weiss, his face going red. “Oh! Weiss… ...uhh… what’s up?”

“Can I talk to you for a moment…?” 

Neptune’s heart almost stopped. “Uh, I, uh… oh, sure…”

They made their way over to a different stand.

"So, Weiss, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Weiss gazed at his gorgeous face, smiling in all her beauty.

“Well… first of all, great job in the NDGO match yesterday!”

“Oh, uh, thanks… it was nothing, really… could have been worse, honestly…”

“Second thing… I was just wondering… maybe… wanna… wanna go out? On a date?”

Neptune’s face turned as red as his jacket. “A… a date…?”

“Yeah! I thought we could try it… we can go to any place you like, and it’s on me,”

“Uhhh…”

A concerned look grew on Weiss’s face as she noticed him flustering. “What’s wrong, Neptune?”

Neptune kicked his feet a bit. “...Weiss, I-”

Weiss moved a bit closer. “What is it?”

“Weiss, look…” He took a deep breath. “…about the NDGO thing, I-

Weiss scoffed. “The NDGO thing?”

“Y’know, how I kinda flirted with NDGO on the arena?”

“Oh right, that…”

“Look, I- I’m sorry about doing that, thought I’d have fun and try to tease you, wasn’t trying to blow you off or make you upset-”

He was suddenly stopped as Weiss placed her finger to his lips, a smug smile on her face.

 _“Shhh…”_

Neptune raised his hand to move her finger away. “Uhh, why are you telling me to-” Only to be stopped by her again.

“Please, Neptune. What honestly makes you think I was mad about that?” Weiss pulled his hand so it was holding her face. 

“I mean you kinda yelled at me when I was kinda flirting with Team NDG-”

_“Shhhhh..."_

Weiss pressed her finger to his lips harder. “Do you _honestly_ think I _actually_ wanted NDGO to break your face?”

Neptune could feel his heart pounding in his chest. “Well, no, but I just kinda started worrying that I made you feel bad-”

_“Shhhhhhh~”_

“Why do you keep shushing me?”

“You can stop getting so nervous about it, okay? I’m not mad about it. I was just pretending to be jealous. Sorry if my ‘reaction’ seemed a bit over-the-top, heh...”

Neptune sighed in relief. “Oh! Well, that’s good to know…! Heheh...”

Weiss removed her finger from his lips, and moved closer to him. “To be honest though, Neptune… you are kind of a hoe... but not in a bad way though~” she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Neptune gave a small laugh. “Well, I’m _your_ hoe, aren’t I~?”

Weiss giggled, blushing. “I suppose you are~ or as Yang would probably say, ‘ _H-2-hoe’_...”

Neptune tried- but failed- to hold back his laughter. “Shut uuuuuuup!”

“I know, I know, Yang’s a bad influence on me,” Weiss chuckled slightly.

“Well… don’t tell her I said this, but your puns are far better,” He put his arms over her shoulders.

“Well, if you say so… I'm sure she won't mind you saying it~" She gently pulled out of his embrace and held his hand in hers. "Now, how about that date I was asking about earlier?”

“Hell yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm tired of people trashing Neptune/Iceberg over the scene where he flirted with NDGO and claiming that it showed he was "no longer interested in Weiss" or "toying with Weiss's feelings". Honestly, given how light his flirting was and how comically exaggerated Weiss's reaction was, I like to assume he was just teasing her.  
> Anyways, yeah, hope you enjoyed this crappy little thing I made. Critiques are highly appreciated, I'd like to learn how to improve my writing :)


	2. Valentine's Day Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhh I was trying to write this smutfic compilation for today but I've only got one chapter so far because school. I'm hoping to get 2 chapters up today, one of which being the Iceberg chaptand the other being a heavily delayed Renora chapter... and I REALLY wanted that Iceberg chapter done today, but just in case it isn't, I do at least have this in the way of Iceberg Valentine's Day "writing". 
> 
> Enjoy, it's based on this piece by Dornenkranz on Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/dornenkranz/art/Weiss-is-in-love-478944419

Weiss nervously clutched the heart-shaped box in her hands.

She knew Neptune liked her. He knew she liked him as well.

She knew how much of a chocoholic he was, and what his favorite chocolates were. And those were the exact chocolates she made sure to get. 

She had nothing to worry about. She knew he was going to love her gift. 

Yet she still couldn't help but feel nervous. After all, it was the first Valentine's day since she and Neptune had started their relationship.

But it didn’t help that she'd spent her whole life being made to feel like all she ever did was disappoint people… and the last thing she wanted to do was to make Neptune feel like that… 

But as she saw Neptune... sitting on the bench... she pushed all her worries of disappointing her peers aside. 

She knew what he liked, she knew that this gift was more likely to make him happy than to make him upset. 

And she would love nothing more than to see him happy, because of her. She knew 

With this new sense of confidence, she walked up to him. Handed him the box.

She saw how his face blushed as red as his jacket when he took the box. He opened the box, and she noted how the smile grew on his face when he saw the tasty treat she had packaged just for him. 

"My favorites..."

He looked to her, his beautiful ocean eyes shimmering, with his goofy yet handsome smile. He gave a small laugh of joy. Small, but beautiful. Music to her ears. Just his lovely voice was music to her ears.

He stood up... leaned over, and pressed his lips to hers for a kiss.

"Weiss… this is so sweet of you... thank you~"

He held the box in one hand, and took her hand in the other.

"So... how about a trip to the mall? For some shopping? My treat~"

Weiss smiled widely and warmly. She remembered when she told him how much she loved going on shopping trips.

"God yes...!" she pulled him in for another kiss. “Thank you so much, Neptune!”

"Happy Valentine's Day, Weiss~"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Nep~"

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day y'all, please leave critiques


	3. Nervous Reconcilation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yknow looking back on it I'm... not really feeling all too pleased with the first minific I put here. But I'm leaving it because deleting it feels pointless. And this whole thing is kinda so I can work on improving my writing. But maybe consider this a redux of the first one lol 
> 
> So enjoy. Inspired by this piece by 顔芸モアイ on pixiv: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=46949168

Weiss held the flower tightly in her hands. She turned around briefly to glance at that blue-haired beauty, waiting for the right moment to go talk to him. 

Even though she was upset that he’d flirted with those other girls at the tournament, she still wanted to try to get to know him as a person. For she had begun to realize, at Beacon’s dance, that he was more than just some flirty cool guy. That deep inside, he was someone who struggled with the expectations to appear “perfect” for everyone. Someone like her. 

Even though he’d been weirdly distant with her… he didn’t seem to lose interest in her completely. She’d still often catch him glancing at her… with what looked like an expression of worry and sorrow on his face...

Meanwhile… Neptune stood away from her, debating in his head whether or not he should go talk to her again. 

He’d flirted with NDGO just because he thought it’d be a fun way to tease the competition. Little did he know, he’d made Weiss upset in the process. Only soon after the match did he realize this. Hence he’d become a little… distant… with her, in the fear that he’d permanently damaged his relationship with her. 

It’d been quite a few weeks since that match. Hopefully that was enough time for them to cool off about the incident. 

He took a deep breath. He had no idea how he was going to do this.

And then he remembered what Jaune had told him at the dance. 

“No suave moves, no pickup lines… just… be yourself,”

Although it was indeed good advice, it was still rather difficult to lose the “cool guy” persona completely. 

He just needed to work harder to accept himself for who he is. To be “cool” in his own way, not in the way that society considered “cool”. 

He took another deep breath… and slowly walked over to Weiss. 

“Oh… hey Neptune…”

“Hey… how you doing…?”

“I’m doing fine… what about you?”

“Alright, I guess… hey, listen, I’m… sorry about the whole NDGO thing… I just… I wasn’t interested in them, I just… kinda wanted to teas-”

“Eh… I’m… not really upset over that anymore…”

“Oh… well then… that’s great… heh… though I’m also sorry for… kinda ignoring you ever since-”

“No, no… I think we both needed time to cool off after that... it’s fine…”

“You sure…?”

“Yeah… and sorry for, well, yelling at those girls to ‘Break your stupid face’...”

“Oh, no, no, I completely understand why-”

“Yeah, but I was kind of overreacting, don’t you think?”

“Well… if you say so…”

Weiss giggled slightly. Neptune blushed. 

Neptune spoke again. “So… we can just put all that behind us now and… get to know each other?”

“Yes… I think both of us would love that…”

“Agreed.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, fellow Snow Angels. Critiques are greatly appreciated.


End file.
